


Kiss Me At Midnight (You Prick)

by Still_beating_heart



Series: Cheers To Fanfiction (And 2021) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, canon shit applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart
Summary: New Year's Eve 2020
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Cheers To Fanfiction (And 2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069043
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	Kiss Me At Midnight (You Prick)

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a New Year's that will happen post-canon (I think), and obviously I have no idea how they'll treat this ship for the rest of S11. Full disclosure: I'm not watching S11, only judging clips at this point, so don't hold me to proper canon shit.

"Well, 2020 officially sucked," Mickey sighs, plopping down on the bed and yanking off his shoes.

They stumbled home from the Alibi early, not really wanting to share midnight with anyone but each other, "it wasn't all bad," Ian responds, sitting down next to his husband, slowly reaching out to take his hand, linking fingers.

"Oh, name me one good fuckin' thing about it?"

"We got married," he shrugs.

"Yeah in 2019. Nice try though."

"We got married and then spent all of 2020 treating each other like shit."

"We did, yeah, for the most part," Mickey nudges him with his elbow.

"So maybe we should make some resolutions this year then," he's trying to keep the hope from his voice. He didn't marry Mickey thinking he'd change, he married Mickey because he fucking loves him, that's why. But a little growth for both of them wouldn't exactly be a bad thing either. Not that growth is really something that happens around here.

"Resolutions are for pussies."

"Hey, remember what V said."

"Yeah, yeah fuckever. Just 'cause we're gay don't mean we can cut down women."

"That too. But the whole equal partner thing. So maybe this year, in the second year of our marriage, we make a resolution to be equals."

"That sounds cheesy as shit Gallagher," his words might be cutting, but he can't hide the twinkle in his eye when he says it.

"Yep," twisting his wrist to bring Mickey's hand to his lips, "and maybe also to talk things out. Ya know, instead of throwing insults at each other and taking family polls over who the man in the relationship is, and withholding sex, and all the other immature stupid shit we do."

"We are pretty immature and stupid. Guess, we kinda got carried away with all that, huh?" he ducks his head, free hand rising to nudge at his nose.

The thing is, Ian understands Mickey. He understands that this is the first time in his life he's felt safe, the first time he's felt loved, the first time he's felt like he can push those limits because he knows Ian loves him enough to keep him anyway. He won't force him to do illegal shit to pay the bills like Terry did, and if Ian can get him to understand that he doesn't want him running cons anymore because he wants his stubborn ass here instead of back in prison, that he'll do what he can to help him with resumes and mock interviews or whatever he needs to go legit. Sure, they'll keep living paycheck to paycheck and working shitty dead end jobs that they hate, but so is everyfuckingbody else. 

"We'll get through this," the unspoken can remain unspoken. That Ian is not Mickey's dad, that he's not going to force him to do anything. 

And Mickey's unspoken can go unspoken too. That he spent his teen years, and his childhood having to be an adult, so if he spends a little time acting like a spoiled teenager when Ian pushes him to be better, well, he'll get over it, he'll be the Mickey that Ian knows and loves soon enough after he throws his little fit. And they'll resolve their issues without violence from here on out. That should be the main resolution. Unless of course the physical stuff is asked for in a safe, sane and consensual manner. 

Ian feels himself grinning like an idiot just thinking about it. 

Mickey jabs his knee against Ian's thigh, one brow risen when he turns his head to look at him, "what're you thinkin' tough guy? Tie my ass up and fuck me raw?"

"Hell yeah. On one condition."

Mickey's already tugging his shirt off over his head. Revealing the hairless chest that Ian loves to watch his own spit dry on after he licks a trail from his cock to his throat, "what's that?"

"You gotta kiss me at midnight, you prick."

"I don' know 'bout that, mouth might be jammed full of cock by then."

"Mmm hmm," sliding a hand across his jaw, cupping the back of his head to take his kiss now while he can. The lips that have always felt like coming home, a home that neither of them truly had in the sense of a place to live, but home, a real home right here in a person that can understand it all and love anyway. Ian dips his tongue into Mickey's mouth, knowing he'll meet him halfway and he'll taste like whiskey and cigarettes. Mickey's hand rises instantly to smooth over Ian's cheek, landing in the juncture of his jaw, his thumb swiping back and forth as the kiss falls into something deeper, something more passionate with every sweep of their tongues.

\--------------

Ian's pretty sure he got his kiss at midnight, but he also wasn't exactly stopping to check his watch. Doesn't matter, the only thing he truly wanted at the end of 2020 was a blissed out husband in his bed. He can't control the rest of it, but he can control that and they'll take whatever comes in 2021, as long as they do it together. That's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I wrote any Gallavich, (and this isn't much) but I just wanted to drop in and say cheers to my user subscribers, fandom friends, and anyone else reading this. Happy New Year!


End file.
